The body includes various passageways such as arteries, other blood vessels, and other body lumens. For various treatments and diagnostic techniques, it is often desirable to deliver a medical device into these lumens. For example, these passageways sometimes become occluded or weakened. The passageways can be occluded by e.g. a tumor, restricted by plaque, or weakened by an aneurysm. When this occurs, the passageway can be reopened or reinforced, or even replaced, with a medical endoprosthesis. An endoprosthesis is typically a tubular member that is placed in a lumen in the body. Examples of endoprostheses include stents and covered stents, sometimes called “stent-grafts”. An endoprosthesis can be delivered inside the body by a catheter that supports the endoprosthesis in a compacted or reduced-size form as the endoprosthesis is transported to a desired site. Upon reaching the site, the endoprosthesis is expanded, for example, so that it can contact the walls of the lumen. The expansion mechanism may include forcing the endoprosthesis to expand radially. For example, the expansion mechanism can include the catheter carrying a balloon, which carries the endoprosthesis. The balloon can be inflated to deform and to fix the expanded endoprosthesis at a predetermined position in contact with the lumen wall. The balloon can then be deflated, and the catheter removed.
In another delivery technique, the endoprosthesis is self-expanding. For example, the endoprosthesis can be formed of an elastic material that can be reversibly compacted and expanded. During introduction into the body, the endoprosthesis is restrained in a compacted condition. Upon reaching the desired implantation site, the restraint is removed, for example, by retracting a restraining device such as an outer sheath, enabling the endoprosthesis to self-expand by its own internal elastic restoring force. Another self-expansion technique uses shape memory metals which can “remember” a particular geometric configuration, e.g. an expanded condition, upon exposure to a trigger, such as an increase in temperature.
The endoprosthesis can carry a drug, such as an antiproliferative, to reduce the likelihood of restenosis, i.e., reclosure of the vessel due to immune reactions by the body at the treatment site.